The End
by Lady-Queen99
Summary: This is my version of how Supernatural could end.


Hey guys! So this is the first story I actually publish. I hope it isn´t too bad. I´d like to say that I am not a native English speaker, so feel free to correct me if you find any mistakes.

Disclaimer: Supernatural is not, in any way, owned by me, nor are the characters.

It all ended on a hunt. A simple hunt. In the end it was a Wendigo that killed them. A Wendigo. Not Lilith, not Lucifer, not Crowley and not any of the other big players they bested in the game of surviving.

Ironically it was in the same place it started all this years ago: Lawrence, Kansas. Sam and Dean were informed by a hunter friend of theirs, that there were a few strange accidents that ended with people going missing. And while the Winchesters had bigger opponents normally, they couldn´t ignore the call. Not a call from this city.

They went into the hiding place of the monster, not thinking all that much of it. They hunted so many monsters over the years, many Wendigos too. They weren´t prepared for the monster. It came silently. Dean saw it first. He screamed "Sammy", but he knew it was too late. The monster already stabbed his little brother with a rusty old knife, right through the hearth. Sam Winchester went down, killed by a Wendigo.

Now you may think that Dean saw him die often enough to realize that there was a way to see Sam again, a way or even more ways than one, for Sam to come back, but all he saw was his brother going down and not getting up again. He charged at the Wendigo, his gun in his hand, even though he knew that a gun bullet wouldn´t do anything to his brother's killer.

But Dean was full of rage and hate, and the Wendigo used this and killed Dean after a short but hard fight. And so died Dean Winchester, trying and falling to avenge his little brother's death, but with a gun in his hand.

Only seconds after Dean closed his eyes for the last time, a man appeared out of nowhere. The man wore a trench coat. Castiel was there. But he was too late and as Castiel saw this, he killed the Wendigo with a single touch. Then the angel of the lord looked down. He saw his two best friends on the floor, next to each other. He smiled a small and regretful smile, while a lonely tear fell down his face.

Even in death Dean and Sam laid side by side. Castiel thought about all they did together and couldn´t help but feel that it was to like them to die in each other's armes.

He healed their wounds and now they looked just like they were sleeping. And in a way they were. Sleeping. Forever. Side by side.

-Line break-

The second they opened their eyes both of them knew where they were. They had been here before after all. This was Heaven. And even though they knew it, they couldn´t believe it. For both of them it always seemed clear that they would end up in hell, again.

Sam got up slowly, looking around himself and seeing his brother there he couldn't hold it anymore. He broke down in his brothers arms, sobbing and repeating over and over that he didn´t want Dean to be dead. That Dean should live, that he should settle down, that he shouldn´t be dead.

Secretly both of them thought it was there fault that the other one was dead. If only…

Neither one saw the people standing at the end of the room, until one of them, a pretty Lady cleared her throat. Sam and Dean whirled around and saw them. The family they lost over the years.

Only now in death were the united. Here was their personal family reunion with everyone they lost over the years.

Bobby, Rufus, Ellen, Jo, Kevin and their parents and grandparents. They all sat together and talked, Mary with her boys in her arms, telling them that she was so sorry and how proud she was.

And then Cas appeared, smiling at the boys, no happy smile but a sad regretful one and told the boys to follow him. And together they walked through the heavens, until they were standing in a room, with a person they recognized all too well.

"Chuck"

"Hello Sam, Dean. Welcome to heaven."

-Line braek-

The screens go black, you can see Supernatural written on it and are able to hear "Carry on my wayward son" one last time.


End file.
